Behind The Mask
by LukaMegurine9898
Summary: Gakupo's past isn't good. He pushes people away and ignores them. But when Megurine Luka, a new student at his school, comes, will he be able to keep people away from him? What about this new feeling he gets around her? Is it love? Will he be able to keep his mask of emotions? Most importantly, will he move on from his past? Or will it kill him?
1. Chapter 1: The Good And The Bad

**Konnichiwa! This is my first fanfic so please no flames. I'm not sure if i'm a good writer or not, but alot of times i get ideas that aren't in stories so I decided to create my own. Please note: I do not own vocaloid or utau but I wish I did. Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 1: The Good And The Bad**

Luka was excited to go to her new school, Vocaloid High. She recently moved to Osaka with her brother, Luki, and already she knew almost every part of the place by heart. At first, her brother didn't want to move but she could tell he enjoyed it here. His spirit always seemed brighter and he seemed interested in new things. Luka was just just as happy as he was. But now, as they were walking to school, he didn't seem as happy as before. That didn't stop Luka's excitement though.

Soon they neared the high school and they parted ways. Luki was two grades higher than she was which meant that his classes were at a different part of the school. Luka waved goodbye before leaving to find her first class. She came here early so she had plenty of time. Taking out a peice of paper, she read it carefully. _**Classroom 7c.**_ She walked down a hallway that she thought might have the classroom number but was dissapointed to find out that her assumtions were wrong. "Luka-chan?"

Turning around, she saw a man with black hair gazing at her with a black suit and a blue tie. Her eyes widened and she hugged the man. "Kiyoteru! I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing here?"

"I work here, silly." He ruffled the girl's light pink hair. "I'm a teacher here. Do you need help finding your classes?"

"Yes." The girl handed him a yellow sheet of paper that had her classes listed on it. "My first class is 7c."

"Well your in luck." Kiyoteru grabbed Luka's hand. "Your dear cousin here is the teacher of your first class." Luka smiled as he led her to his classroom. "You can sit anywhere you like. Where is Luki?"

"He went to go find his classes." She looked at a seat in front that was next to the large classroom window. She pointed to it. "Can I sit there?" Kiyoteru nodded. She set down her things and took out her drawing book. She always drew to occupy her time. Most people said that she was a great drawer and she would always draw pictures for her friends. This was also a reason why she was the head of her art class.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

Soon the classroom was buzzing with students who were getting ready to start class. Luka could feel the gaze of some people who were curious of who she was. But she brushed it off...

_**BBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**_

That was the bell to sound that school had started. When Kiyoteru had hushed all the students and they went to their seats, he began. "Welcome to Vocaloid High. For many of you, this is not your first year here. You should remember what the school was like last year; nothing has changed and the same rules still apply. I am your history teacher, Kiyoteru Hiyama. But you may refer to me as Hiyama." The students nodded in understamding and continued. "Now we have a new student. Luka Megurine." When all eyes went to the girl, she smiled and waved.

"Hello!" It wasn't even 5 seconds before people started talking again.

"She's so pretty!"

"Do you think she'll be my friend?"

Kiyoteru silenced them all. "Is there any questions you would like to ask her?" Instantly hands sprung up. He called on people:

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a family member here?"

"Do you have any pets?"

"Will you be our friend?"

"What are your digits?"

"Are you single?"

She chuckled at all the questions before answering:

"Im 16."

"I have a brother here who's name is Luki."

"Uh...sure i'll be your friend."

"I'm not going to tell you my digits." This earned groans from the guys and snickers from the girls.

"And um..yes I am single..." This made the guys happier and some whistled. Kiyoteru shushed them and started class.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

There was 30 minutes of class left when Kiyoteru gave them free time for the remainder of class. The students wanted to talk to Luka but she was busy talking to Kiyoteru. When they were begging to talk to her, Kiyoteru insisted that she went; she did. She sat at her desk and some students gathered around her. A teal haired girl went first. "I'm Miku Hastune. I'm 16 years old and I love leeks!"

Two identical blondes went next. "I'm Rin Kagami! I'm 16 and I like oranges. This is my boyfriend Len Kagamine. He's 16 as well and he loves bananas!" She pointed to the blonde haired boy. Luka chuckled at his shyness.

Next was a blue haired boy. "I'm Kaito Shion. I'm 17 and i love icecream."

Next was a girl with long blonde hair. "Kaito is obsessed with icecream. He'd marry it if it sprang to life." Everyone laughed in agreement. "I'm Lily. I'm 16. I don't really have a favorite food but I like to dance."

Then a pink haired girl went next. "I'm Teto Kasane! I like bread!"

Lastly was a green haired girl. "I'm Gumi Megpoid. I don't have a favorite food like Lily, but i like cats and singing. What do you like to do?" Everyone stared at Luka curiously. Luka smiled.

"Well um...I like to sing, dance, listen to music, read, and write songs." Everyone's eyes widened and they smiled. Kiyoteru stood next to Luka.

"She can also draw really well." Everyone looked surprised that Kiyoteru knew this but then Teto spoke up.

"Can we see some of your drawings?" Nodding, Luka took out her drawing book and watxhed as her new friends browsed her drawings. They gasped and wowed at her drawings. "Luka, you're really good! You've got to draw a picture for me sometime. Please?"

"Sure!" Soon the friends and Kiyoteru were talking about birthdays, events, nice places, and more of their favorite things and adventures. But throughout the whole conversation, Luka felt as if someone was watching her.

When there were 5 minutes left of class, everyone was already ready to leave. Luka talked to her friends more and when she looked around the classroom, she noticed purple haired boy sitting in the back. He was looking out the window with a distant look in his eyes. Nobody talked to him or went near them. She tugged on Teto's sleeve. "Who's that? The boy with the purple hair?" she whispered.

Teto's eyes narrowed. "That's Gakupo Kamui." she whispered back. "He's known as one of the baddest students here. Everyone's heard that he picks fights for fun and ignores everyone. Nobody dares to go near him." Luka looked at Gakupo. He didn't look bad to her. He must have felt her gaze because he turned and looked at her. Their gaze met.

Luka's eyes widened at the mixture of emotions in his eyes. They changed and shifted so quickly that it was hard to keep up with them. Eventualy Luka couldn't look at him anymore. All that emotions were making her dizzy and sick. How is he still alive with all these feelings zooming through him?

_**BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

The bell sounded for the students to leave for their next class. Luka and Gakupo were the last to leave. Him because he had to pack up, her because Kiyoteru was giving her directions to her next class. But both of them went through the door at the same time and their hands brushed; they looked at eachother once more. This time Gakupo's yes only showed sadness and surprise. They held their gaze before Gakpo said a quick sorry and quickly walked away.

Luka felt a fluttering in her heart when their hands brushed. It increased when he said sorry to her. She just noticed that her cheeks felt warm. Sure, it was just one word so why did she feel this way? What was this emotion?

She watched him turn the corner before going to her next class.

**Chapter 1 is done! **

**I'm kind of impressed of how well I did in this first chaper. **

**Well, I want to know how you all like this chapter.**

**And if you have any ideas, please let me know and I'll try to put it in my future chapters.**

**Chapter 2 may be up later on today or tomorrow.**

**Please Rate & Review!**

**Arigatō, minna-san!**

**~LukaMegurine9898**


	2. Chapter 2: What's with this girl?

**Chapter 2 is up and this time its on Gakupo's side. What mystrious things wil happen with this so called 'bad boy'? Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 2: What's with this girl?**

Gakupo made sure he had everything he needed before he grabbed his bag. "Bye Gaku! Have fun at school!" his gaurdian's voice sounded. He didn't respond. School was _never_ fun. Either the other students were avoiding him because they were scared or some fool was stupid enough to bully him or try to challenge him to a fight. Idiots. Gakupo was a well trained samarai and everyone knew it. At least everyone in the school. How stupid could people get?!

But he was fine with that. He didn't need friends. He was perfectly fine on his own period. No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it. He made his own money, made his own food, did his own laundry, went shopping on his own, etc, etc, etc. Why? Because of his family. His father has been abusive ever since he was 3 years old. He would always rape and hit his mother. Then one day he went overboard and killed his mother. Every since then, he had liveed with the family's closest friend, Mako. He felt alone. But he fended for himself and Mako.

The purple haired samarai proceeded out of the door. He cast all of his worries about his family aside. He had enough school problems to worry about. He made a quick stop to the breakfast restaurant, grabbed some orange juice, and made his way to school, brushing off the stares and comments of the people who knew him. That was practically everyone in the town...

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

As he stood outside of Vocaloid High, he took a deep breath. Here goes another year of crap. He walked into the building. It started already. Students that were walking infront of him walked faster, with fear in their eyes. The student who were behind him walk slower so they could afford to not mess with him. It didn't bother him as much this year though. You'd think that after 12 years of acting so cold to everyone he would be used to this.

He pulled out his class schedule and checked his list. The first class was room number 7c. He knew this school by heart. Every feet, inch, centimeter. So he knew exactly where his class was.

After passing many frightened kids, hallways, and classrooms, he reached 7c. He walked in. Everyone who was there looked his way and they looked nervous and scared. Wimps. When he looked closer, he noticed that everyone except a pink haired girl was looking at him. She looked like the was drawing or writing. He couldn't care less. He walked over to a seat. An empty seat. Isolated from the rest of the class. By a window.

He could still feel the gaze of the students who were looking at him earlier. Annoyed by their foolish acts, he sent a peneteating glare their way which made them turn away instantly. Jerks.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

Kiyoteru finished teaching and gave the class free time. Finally. Gakupo was not paying attention. He just wanted the day to end so he could get out of this wimpy school. He had 30 minutes before the bell would ring and students would report to their next class. He looked out the window and at the glass. He didn't know what else to do. He was bored out of his mind. There were shapes of the clouds that cought his attention. One looked like a person. The other one looked like another person crying. Memories flooded back.

_**-Flashback-Gakupo's POV-**_

_I sat in the corner of my room, trying to ignore the sound I heard coming from downstairs. But it was imposssible. The yelling of my father and the cries and wimpering of my mother was too sad to ignore. They were arguing about something too confusing for me to understand. The only word I understood out of all that yelling was 'cheating'. Being the 5 year old I was, I thought it was the type of cheating you have when you play a game. I didn't learn the real meaning until I was 11. _

_Suddenly I heared and ear-peicring scream, the shatter of glass, and then everything went silent. Dead silent. Gakupo crept out of his room and into his parents room, where all the noise was coming from. He quietly opened the door, and luckily the door didn't creak. When he looked inside, his insides froze. His father was sitting on the bed, obviously oblivious to the presence of his son. His mother was on the ground, unmoving. He wanted to see his mom to make sure he was okay. But he didn't want to alert his father. He silently crept back up to his room and cried himself to sleep. _

_New came the next day that his mother had died for an unknwn reason. But Gakupo wasn't stupid, even at 5. He knew his father killed his mother. _

_**-End of flashback-**_

Gakupo shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't think about this. This happened 12 years ago. The past was the past. He had to let it go. But for some reason he couldn't. He let out a sigh as he noticed the tears that threatened to fall. He held it in. He couldn't cry. Expecially here in this school where practicaly everyone gossiped about eachother, even their best friends. He continued looking outside, but he avoided looking at the clouds.

After a while, the purple haired samarai felt his skin prickling. Someone or something was looking at him. He turn his head around and found the source. It was the pink haired girl from earlier. He was about to look away but the longer their eyes met, the more he felt at...peace. Why did he fell so comforting at this girl's gaze? Why isn't she looking away? Nobody ever made eye contact with him. He would glare at them and that turned them away quite quickly. Who was this girl anyway? Maybe if he paid attention, he would know. But Gakupo did know she was new. He knew eveybody in this blasted school...everybody but not that girl.

Finaly she looked away. It wasn't till then that he noticed that he was getting lost in her blue gaze. Gakupo sighed from all the thoughts still running in his head. He was still thinking of his family problems and that girl wasn't helping.

_**BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

Finally it was time to go and Gakupo wasn't thankful enough. There was 1/4 of school time gone. Sure it was a small amount but it was a start and the end of school that day felt closer. Gakupo was about to leave when he realized that he forgot to pack his things. Stupid. Right he was finished, he grabbed his bag and headed for the door, completely unaware of the pink haired girl that was walking out at the same exact time. Their hands touched.

Gakupo's eyes widened slightly. He felt his heeks grow warm and a flutter in his heart. What the fudge was going on? Why did he feel this way? He looked at the girl. She looked surprised too and she was blushing. Suddenly, he felt VERY awkward.

"I'm sorry." he murmered. He quickly walked off to his next class. Whoever that girl was is different. But he couldn't get to know her. He promised himself that he wouldn't get close to anyone again. Even Mako. He let his thoughts drift away again as he prepared for his next class.

**Chapter 2 has been completed! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**There is more to come soon. Very soon.**

**Please Rate & Review**

**Arigatō, minna-san!**

**~LukaMegurine9898**


	3. Chapter 3: It's What'sHerFaceAgain

**Chapter 3 is up! It took me a few moments to think of this and I think its ready for veiwers to see. Thank you NeaLureKamui and XXSateriajis'FurtureDuchessXX for your reveiws and support. Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 3: It's What'sHerFace...Again**

Finally school was over. Kids were pouring out of the school, eager to go home or to hang out with friends. Everyone but a Gakupo. He was waiting in the now quiet hall for a friend. The only and best friend that Gakupo's ever had. They would always do something together at least once a week. Most said that they were like brothers.

As Gakupo was waiting, he watched as a pink haired girl and her friends passed by. It was...um...What'sHerFace. He remembered that Kiyoteru introduced her but he didn't remember what her name was. He tried to remember it before she went out of sight. Wait. Why does he even care what her name is?! She's just another person. She's just another girl. He shrugged it off and let it go. The samarai decided to go to his friend's classroom to see if he was there. He didn't take 5 steps before his name was called. "Um..Gakupo?"

Great. Just great. He didn't even have to turn around to know who that voice came from. But he didn't turn around. "What?"

The same pink haired girl he saw moments ago appeared infront of him. "Your name's Gakupo right? Gakupo Kamui?"

"Obviously. I wouldn't have answered if it wasn't." He replied more harshly than intended. He saw her strong gaze shift in fear for a moment before going back to it's normal state. She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yes. Stupid question." No dip, Sherlock.

"What do you want anyway?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends." As she said 'friends', she pointed behind them. They were behind him. Right behind him. About 500 feet behind him. Talk about nervous. He could clearly see their scared and nervous faces from that distance.

"No." He didn't want to hang out with them. Especially if they were so scared to stand 2 feet infront of him. What did they think he was? A killer? "I wouldn't want to be with your little group anyway."

He saw a look of hurt cross her face and she looked down. "Oh. Okay. Well...um...see you soon...I guess." He felt bad. Why DID he feel bad? He was supposed to be the emotionless and carefree Gakupo Kamui. What was so different from all the other 12 years that he acted this way?!

She started to walk away and he could tell she was somewhat dissapointed. Before she was out of reach, he grabbed her arm, earning gasps from her friends as well as a small gasp from her. He let out a soft sigh and look at ground. "I don't want to hang out with you and your group. But thank you. Maybe some other time." Did he just say 'some other time'? Did he really mean it? Too late to change it now. He let of her arm.

Her face lit up. "Really? Okay! See you tomorow then!" He couldn't fight the blush that rose on his cheeks. She ran back over to her friends and he watched as they hugged her as if she was expected to die or something. Weird.

He proceed on his walk. His assumptions were correct. His friend was standing out side the classroom. His silver/gray hair and red eyes were hard to mistake. Gakupo gave a smirk. "Hey Dell! Waiting for your girlfriend or something?"

The boy's face instantly turned crimson. "N-no. I mean, I saw her a few moments ago. She just left." They greeted eachother with their secret handshake. It was way to complicated for anyone to do but it was really cool. Two boys walked out of the school, and went into an ice cream shop. Not many were there but Gakupo noticed a boy with blue hair and a girl with teal hair. If he was correct, their names were Kaito Shion and Miku Hatsune. The two looked at him and gave him a smiled and a wave.

Gakupo rolled his eyes. He could practically FEEL their nervousness raditating off of them. He sat across from Dell as they ate ice cream. Well Dell ate ice cream; mint chocolate chip. Gakupo wasn't hungry. He never was. The only reason he ate was to keep himself alive and to keep an overprotective Dell and Mako out of his hair. He did have pretty long hair. Now that he thought of it, it has been 1 week since he ate something.

He ordered a chocolate sundae. It was as big as Dell's ice cream, which was a large. But he didn't care.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

The two boys hung out for a while before Dell had to go home to start on a school project that was due in 2 weeks. Gakupo headed home. On his walk home, he spotted a green haired girl and a dark pink haired girl; Gumi Megpoid and Teto Kasane. Was What'sHerFace's friends everywhere he went? Talk about creepy.

By the time he reached home, it was 9:43. He expected Mako to be home by now but was surprised when there was a note on kitchen counter.

_To Gakupo:_

_I'm working late again tonight. I'm also going to sleep at my cousin's place because he lives right next to my job. I'll be home either before you go to school or when you get home from school tomorrow. And please eat something, Kamui. Its been a week and you need to keep up your strength._

_Love ya,~_

_Mako_

He put the note down and trugged up to his room. Mako been doing that alot lately. He couldn't help but feeling worried about her. Something was going to happen. He just knew it. But he didn't have time think about it. He was so tired, he could fall asleep walking. So climbed into his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head touched his purple pillow.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

Stupid nightmares. Why did they always come at the _wrong_ rimes? Gakupo eventually couldn't fall asleep so he rook a shower and proceeded out of his front door, after locking it of course. Sure it was midnight but he didn't care. He could skip school tommorow if he wanted. He decided to go to his favorite place in the town. It was isolated from everyone, quiet, and peaceful. He always went there to keep his mind at peace and to find a way to momentarily stop all of his problems. It always seemed to work and he was thankful for it. In fact, that was were he planted his first tree. It grew wonderfully.

He took a shortcut through an alley way and before he knew it, he could see a shadow of a tall tree ontop of a hill. The hill was high, but not too high, so it was an easy climb. The closer he got to it, the happier he felt. As he reached the top, he placed his hand on the tree. It was strong and beautiful. After 11 years, the tree remained in good condition. It was very tall, but easy to climb. Halfway to the top, there was a dip in the tree that you could sit on that protected you from falling. But there was also a bench infront that you could sit on as well.

Gakupo was about to started climbing when something pink drifted onto his hand. He picked it up with two fingers and observed it. It was way too early for the tree leaves to be turning pink so i couldn't be that. The pink object gave off a sort of strawberry scent. When he felt the material, he realized it was someone's strand of hair. He knew everyone in this town, but only one person with pink hair. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!

Gakupo quickly looked around the other side of the tree. He spotted the pink haired girl sitting on the bench. She didn't talk or move but her shoulder shook and an almost inaudible sound came from her direction. It was almost like she was crying...

His worries vanished as he approached her. He tapped on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around and faced him. She let out a sigh of relief as she recognized the purple haired samarai. Gakupo observed her closely. Her eyes were red and he could see her tear streaks in the moonlight. Yup, she was crying alright. But she's so nice and she smiles all the time. Why was she crying?

When she turned back around, Gakupo sat beside her. There was a long and awkward silence before he spoke: "You know, this is the first rime you've seen my and haven't said a simple 'hello'. Every time you passed me at school, its always 'hello' or 'hi' or 'Gakupo'." She gave him a small smile but she still didn't say anyting. He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Alright, what happened to the real pink haired girl I saw hours ago?"

"Nothing. I'm still the same person I was before." Her voice shook as she spoke. Wait. If she said she was still the same person, would she cry everyday like this? "But I see you still don't remember my name." Was it really that obvious?

"Nope. Not a clue. I do know that it started with an L."

"My name is Luka Megurine. Ring a bell?"

He thought for a moment before nodding. "It does sound familiar. I guess I've been used to calling you What'sHerFace." This earn a small laughter from her. At least she was happier. "So why are you here? In this spot I mean."

"I've been coming here since last week. You know...when i have free time..." He could hear the lie in her voice. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I've been coming here for 11 years. I usualy come when I have problems or when I also have free time. It's quiet and isolated from almost everyone else."

Her blue eyes shone wirh curiosity. "Almost?"

"Yeah. Now that you come here my peacefulness has been disturbed." He felt relieved that she didn't ask about his problems.

Luka poked him playfully. "I've been quiet since you got here."Yeah right.

"When you were crying earlier, that wasn't silent. It was low and barely audible but It was still a sound." Bingo. That seemed to get her attention real quick. She looked at the ground and tears misted in her eyes. Something was wrong. He knew it. He felt it. "What's wrong Luka? You can tell me. I won't laugh or anything. I promise."

She looked at Gakupo for a moment, as if she was thinking. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Gakupo. But I just can't, at least right now." The tears fell from her eyes as she spoke.

The samarai shrugged and looked at the stars. "I won't force you too. If you aren't ready, you aren't ready." Then she said something that made his blood turn cold.

"You're so nice and kind to me now. Why aren't you like that at school?" He mentally facepalm as realization hit. He was talking to her, a girl, he was try to help her, Luka, and she called him _nice?!_ Why is he so different with HER?! Was is so special about her that he is NICE and HELPFUL? He only helped Mako, Dell, and himself. Why was he helping a girl in the first place? That's like SUICIDE! At least Mako was a female he knew. "I don't know," was all he could say.

She looked at him before smiling. Next thing you know, they had already struck up a conversation.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

It was around 2 when the two dismissed the conversation. Gakupo actually felt happy for once. He liked the smile and laughter that came from Luka. It was a huge improvement from her earlier mood. He even offered to walk her home which she happily agreed. The streets were dangerous for girls because of lot of kidnappers.

In no time, they were at her front door. Luka's happy mood went down a little but she smiled at him all the same. "Thanks for taking me home today Gakupo. See you at school tomorrow?" He nodded.

As she was about to go through the door, he hugged her from behind. They were both surprised. Him because she was touching a girl and her because she was being hugged. But he flashed Luka a smile when she turned around. It was the first time he smiled in 7 years. "Goodnight Luka. See you tomorrow."

Luka hugged him back. They both blushed. "You aren't as bad as the school kids say you are. I'm glad I took this risk. It's nice seeing you smile."

They parted, said goodbyes, and Gakupo went on his way. He didn't know why but there was a feeling inside of him...as if he didn't want her to leave. His bad mood returned when he arrived home. As he climbed into bed, he realized how late it was and he was worried that Luka might be to tired to come to school in the morning. Why does he even care?! What is so special about her?! But he knew the answer: eveything. Luka was different from everyone else in the school in a good way. If she said that it was like a risk to talk to him, she had some guts.

Gakupo's eyelids started to feel heavy. He stopped himself from sleeping though. His nightmares were enough to make a kindergardner have a heart attack. It scared him though. But the more he thought about a certain pink haired beauty, the more he forgot about the nightmares. He remembered the scent of her hair, the pretty smile on her face, the cute sound of her laughter...etc.

Gakupo may have only known her for a day, but not only did they learn more about each other, they also learned about their friends. Gakupo maybe, just maybe, have a crush on her and he knew it. He thought about her more.

For the first time in 9 years, he had a dreamless, but peaceful sleep.

**Chapter 3 is done! It went a bit longer than inteded but hey, it worked!**

**Please let me know what you think and any ideas you may have.**

**Please Rate & Review!**

**Arigatō, minna-san!**

**~LukaMegurine9898**


	4. Chapter 4: Luki's Care

**Chapter 4 is up and new mysteries await! Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 4: Luki's Care**

Luka watched through her window as Gakupo left to go As he was still in sight, she had a certain feeling...as if she didn't want him to leave. But she shook her head and the feeling went away. Quickly and quietly, she crept up to her brother's room. And to her surprise, he wasn't in there. Everything was neatly made, as if he never went in his room since the last morning. Slightly panicking, she found her sparkly pink phone and dial his number. It only rang once before a voice answered:

"Luka!?"

Slightly confused by the feirce sound in his voice, she shakily responded. "L-luki?"

"Luka, where on Earth have you been?! I've been searching everywhere for you!"

"I went out to think..." The other side of the phone stayed silent. "Luki?"

"Are you home now?"

"Yes."

"Great. I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay put." As soon as he said that he hung up, not giving Luka a chance to respond. Sighing, she sat on the ledge of her bed. Luki sounded stress, worried, and so relieved on the phone. All she did was go out for some time to think. Was her brother really worried?

But the more she thought about where she went, the more she thought about Gakupo. He was so kind, gentle, and he actually smiled! The samarai tried to help her and he made her feel happy. Why wasn't he like this at school? Luka felt a fluttering in her heart as she thought about when Gakupo hugged her. Strange...

As she thought the purple haired boy, she became oblivious to the fact that she was falling asleep. Her eyes started to feel heavy but it immediatly lifted as Luki's voice rang in her ears. "Luka..."

The said boy, who was standing in the doorway, sat next to her on the bed and instantly sweeped her in a hug. "Luka, I've been so worried about you! Why did you leave? What happened?!"

"I went to think Luki. I had alot on my mind..."

He held her even closer, not daring to let go. "Where did you go?" His panicked voice was barely a whisper.

"I walked out of town. I went to an isolated area."

Luki looked into his sister's deep blue eyes. "You went out of town?! Don't you know how dangerous that is at this time of the night?! Kidnappers and murderers are everywhere! Luka, you could have been stolen and beatened! I looked everywhere _in _town for you..." Luki trailed off. It became obvious to the pink haired girl that he thought something bad happened to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Luki. I didn't mean to make you worry. Please don't be upset. I'm here now...that's all that matters..." The two stayed in a compfortable silence/hug before a sudden thought came to a pink haired boy.

"Luka, what was so drastic that you had to leave? To clear your mind I mean." Sudden remembrance struck the girl. Tears started to form in her eyes. Her voice shook.

"I had a n-nightmare. _T-that _nightmare." Luki tensed. _That _nightmare was terrible. No wonder his sister left to clear her mind. She was most likely crying. Heck, Luki woukd bet all of his money that she was crying. It wasn't that Luka was weak. She was very strong for a girl.

Luka could beat a tough man in arm wrestling. She took Tae Kwon Do and he took Karate. They were both black belts. Luki could make a guy who could lift a car cry by one or two punches. Funny thing was, Luka could do the same thing.

No, she wasn't weak. But the nightmares she had weren't unicorns and rainbows. Luka had nightmares about their past. Nightmares that shouldn't even be happen to someone as nice and generous as Luka. But they did. The girl knew how to controll her emotions very well. Just not over a situation like this.

Luki didn't want to press on into the dream she had this time. He didn't want Luka to cry herself to sleep or even have more nightmares. But as he felt his shirt get damp, he knew she was silently crying. He rubbed her back soothingly for a few moments before he noticed that her movements had stopped. As he layed Luka down in the bed, he realized she cried herself to sleep. So much for his plan.

Luki kissed his sister's cheek before turning off the lamp in her room and climbing into the bed next to her. Yeah, he had his own room. But to make sure she had no more nightmares, he stayed with Luka throughout the night. He put an arm around her waist and in the mist of sleep, she clutched his shirt and rested her head on his chest. Luki stroked Luka's hair as he fell asleep.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

"Kaito! Give me my book!" Luka was chasing the blue haired boy who took her drawing book from her. But still, she easliy caught up to the fast running boy due to her marshial arts training. When she got her book back the two were kept running. They weren't paying attention to what was infront of them as they talked and tumbled down the hill, hand in hand.

Teto, along with the others, watched the two tumble down the hill before laughing. Gumi pointed to the two friends. "They'd make a cute couple!" The group laughed again in agreement. All except Miku who was watching the friends jelously. She liked Kaito. No, She loved Kaito. Alot. But nobody knew that except Rin, who kept her pomise of not telling anyone.

As Luka and Kaito tumbled down the hill, Luka felt a small but sharp pain in her foot. When the two reached the bottom, they were quite surprised that their clothes weren't dirty. Luckily, they had their school clothes in their bag because they had a plan to play in the morning and then change for school. Kaito chuckled. "What a fall! It was fun though."

Luka grabbed the boy's outstretched hand to get up, only to fall back down in dismay as the sharp pain hit her leg once more. She let out a small wimper as tears misted in her eyes. Kaito made her sit down before observing her leg carefully. Then he reported: "Your leg isn't boken. You just sprained your ankle. Are you okay?" Luka just nodded."Ok. From what happened I'm guessing you can't walk so I'll have to help you."

Before Luka could respond, he moved her arm over his shoulder and he placed his arm around her waist before standing up. The pink haired girl gasped at the slight pain in her ankle but then it quickly subsided. "Try not to use that foot too much," Kaito whispered softly in her ear.

As they slowly walked over to her friends, Teto and Gumi ran over to them once the two came in sight. The others followed after them. Gumi looked at Luka's leg. "What happened?"

"Luka sprained her ankle." Luka gave a slight nod. Gumi and Teto looked at echother before both replying:

"Let's get her to the bench so she could rest her ankle." The group led the way for Luka and Kaito. Miku walked next to Kaito, feeling slightly jelous and awkward. When they reached the long bench, Kaito set Luka down and sat next to her. When Rin suggested that they get some ice cream everyone got up except Kaito and obviously Luka. Rin heard Miku ask: "Aren't you coming Kaito?" But the blue haired boy shook his head.

"I'm staying with Luka. I'm going to make sure she stays alright. You guys go ahead, we'll still be here." The group smiled at Kaito small effetion towards Luka except for Miku who was angry and disappointed and Rin who noticed her best friend's unhappiness. Then they left. Luka hugged Kaito.

"Thank you Kaito. For helping me and staying with me. I appreciate it." Kaito hugged her back as a blush appeared on his face. Luckily, Luka couldn't see him. Then they parted.

Soon the girl felt her eyes become heavy, but she forced herself not to give in. She didn t get much sleep considering how early it was when she got home and how early she had to wake up. But despite her protests, she gave in as Kaito stroked her beautiful pink hair...just like Luki did...

**Finished! See you in the next chapter!**

**Please Rate & Review!**

**Arigatō, minna-san**

**~LukaMegurine9898**


	5. Notice

***Notice***

I'm sorry that I have not been able to finish or continue my story. I've been caught up in school work and things at home. I rarely have time to update stories or to even come on my tablet to do so. My stories will be finished and I'll make sure that it happens. It may be slow in progress but I will try. I'll try to be on more and i'll try to write more. I may come out with a new story that is based on a dream that I had, but I'm not sure. I'm having a hard time starting it out and so far nothing has worked. Its about Luka Megurine being a secret agent with some of the other Vocaloids. She has a past with her enemies, the Utauloids, that causes her to hate them terribly and makes her seek revenge. If you have any ideas, please PM me so I can start it out.

Once again, I'm very sorry. Nothing too serious is happening with me, yet there are still problems and my occasional Writer's Block. I'll try to update as often as i can and I'm sorry for those who looked foreward to more of my chapters. Please be very patient with me. I would like to thank XXSateriaji'sFutireDuchessXX and NeaLureKamui for supporting my through my stories and I'm very thankful for you two so...thanks. (´・ω・｀).

Arigato, minna-san.

~LukaMegurine9898


End file.
